super_spooky_best_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Milkshake of pure swag!
Everyone likes milkshakes. But what if there was the SWEGGIEST milkshake ever? Well, it exists. It was created by Jazz. Are you ready? Alright, heres how to make it! Or does is it? -X files starts playing- Step 1! Get one sulfur burger from beefy. Combine it with mountain dew and blend it up! Step 2! Use the mixture from before, and put 25 scrubs in it. Stir well. After that, pour 10 gallons of Mt. dew in it. Step 3! Put some weed in it, and blend it again. Add yogurt. Step 4! Noscope 1337 people, and pour the killstreak in it using the killstreak to liquid killstreak machine. Step 5! Add doritos. Blend it again. Add a wing from a derp dragon, and throw it into the MLG BLENDER! Step 6! (Known as the MLG BLENDER! Step) Put it on high. Add more weed and ice cream. Add in goo from specimen 2 (MLG mode). And then, press the button and RUN AWAY! Step 7! After that, you will see a nuke sized explosion. Go into it and find the blender. it will have the milkshake in it! But it's not done yet. You must get another bowl, crack 5 eggs into it, put pancakes in it, and a hint of Mt Dew. Get 5,000 burgers with sulfur and add mlk in. Then you stir. Step 8! Put the other mixture inside. Add in MLTea, and then throw in a sacrifice. It will change into a golden liquid. Blend it up in the MLG blender. Step 9! Almost done. Summon the sweg lord. Tell him that you wish to finish the milkshake. Even if you are great friends with him, you need to prove yourself first. Smoke some weed, then he will teleport you to the ultimate LUIGI AND WEEGEE! It's a boss battle, you need to 360 noscope them when you hit there energy balls back. after 999,999,999,999,999,999,999 hits, they will fall to the ground. 1,337 quickscope him and they will fly away. you have proven yourself. Step 10, FINAL STEP! Sweg lord will say, Grat job m8! He will give you a killstreak ovah 9,000! But the main thing is infinite Mt. Dew and acsess to the final thing you need... a tiny piece of sweg lords cloak. His cloak regens though. Anyway, blend it with the mixture in the MLG blender and... Effects! You taste something amazing, and that taste stays. Until you clean it with sweg lords cloak, but you would need to fight... them again. Flight! Power! The best gun ever! Magic! Infinite Mt. Dew! Infinite doritos! Explosions! Layers! Infinite supply of MLTea! Infinite Noscopes! Sweg! A lifetime supply of memes! And More! User-specific effects If you have a special thing that only you get from it, feel free to add it here! Jazz The Cats: Being able to his ultimate attack whenever. Also gives him all the upgrades to his power suit. Teacup Terry: Being able to use her Secret Power whenever and also able to brew tea with ANYTHING IN EXISTENCE (these same effects apply to when someone drinks MLTea.) Her secret power, in Case you were wondering, is her ultimate light rage mode, capable of destroying anyone or anything in her path. The Crow: Shadows get stronger. Gallery Category:Awesome swag Category:Awesome Category:Smoke weed everyday Category:Badass Category:Invincible Category:Powerful Category:What the fudgesicle Category:Sexy Category:Swag Category:Menacing Category:Yay super friends Category:The D Team Category:Images Category:Everybody Category:Spooky Category:Recipe Category:Nomn